Unexpected
by shield-maiden
Summary: Marrow's just a mutant in New York...when she spies the Juggernaut, she decides to follow after him. Origin companion piece to Zeal by Alley Le Fey. PreX3.


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Marrow or Juggernaut, Marvel does…props to them.

Author's Note: This is a companion piece to "Zeal" by Alley Le Fey…which is actually co-written by a bunch of Rpers, but we're not going to get into that. This idea struck me while Rping and the guy playing Juggernaut wrote out something about knowing Marrow for years. That got me thinking…just how did they meet? How many years was 'years'? So I wrote this.

* * *

Sarah Rushman walked through the streets of New York, pulling at the hood of her jacket in an effort to keep her face hidden. Sarah's bones had been growing a lot lately, not in the normal sense; she hadn't suddenly sprouted to a height of 6'7". No, these bones didn't grow naturally, well, what most people would call naturally. They punctured the surface, growing into frightening protrusions, making her look the part of a monster. They were the reason she'd been 'let go' from her job.

A mutant, a freak…they didn't need anti-mutant sympathizers causing a ruckus outside the diner, and it wasn't like she could hide the fact anymore. She'd tried too, tediously pulling the growths from her tender skin. It hurt. Hurt to pull them, hurt to let them grow. Aspirin had become her friend as Sarah popped the pills into her mouth before heading to work, taking another dose or two before her shift was over. No amount of medication would stop the bones though. Worried about developing immunity to the effects of painkillers Sarah dropped the habit, learning to deal with the pain mentally. She'd tried a pro-active approach to her situation. Bones were made of calcium. If she cut back on the calcium she ate that should, in turn, get rid of the growths. That turned out to be a mistake. Yes, it had slowed them down, but they kept poking through, regardless. Another problem was it took a toll on her body, making her physically ill, weak. No small bit of relief was worth being sick over.

A troublesome bone growing out of her elbow had been the end of her job, tearing through her shirtsleeve and scaring a patron. They'd been growing faster by then, plates covering all vulnerable spots: elbows, kneecaps, spine, ribs. The bones tried to grow over her face too and Sarah had ruthlessly yanked them on sight when she still had a job to go to. No job now. Recently she'd become so upset by the losing battle that she'd allowed the bones to grow without any resistance from her. No pulling, no yanking, nothing. She'd become a monster in body if not in heart. She was sick of the stares too, hence the jacket though it was sunny and pleasant outside and the growths coming from her back made her look deformed. The jacket didn't keep everyone from staring at her, but it made her feel better, like it was a barrier between her and the rest of the world.

Sarah trudged her way to the grocery store, praying there was something cheap that wasn't going to hurt the pocketbook too much. Afraid to tell her mother that her only daughter was a freak, afraid of what her mother might say, Sarah had refused to ask for monetary help, but without a job it was only a matter of time before she would be out on the streets. Recently Sarah had been pondering how low she should allow funds to go before deciding to bail on her current residence…a roof over her head was nice but food was a more immediate need.

As she walked Sarah noticed something, the average Joe on the street had found someone else to stare at, a bigger freak than her, and she did mean big. Normally she wouldn't have given a rat's ass about the guy…most people stared at the heavily tattooed, pierced, strangely garbed. This guy was normal enough…although well over 6 feet tall, pushing 7, which gained a moment of staring from Sarah. She didn't know a person could get that tall, or that big, for the guy didn't have a string bean physique. Curiosity drove her to trail the guy, trying to keep a respectful distance so as to appear like she was just headed in the same direction, but a 'respectful distance' was hard to maintain as his stride equaled two of hers. He was going to get away if she didn't keep up so she quickened her pace.

It was strange how he seemed to maintain a lead on her despite her attempt at catching up. Afraid of losing him as he turned a corner Sarah broke into a run, quickly approaching the corner he disappeared behind…and running smack into him, literally. She hadn't expected him to actually notice her; there were plenty of people in New York. Before she could push away or say a word he grabbed her, lifting her off the ground slightly. Sarah's brain panicked and her eyes widened as he asked in a deadly voice, "Just what do you think you're doing trailing me?"

"I…I just wanted…"

"Can't understand a word you say when you're mumbling under that hood," he remarked, setting her on the ground and pulling the hood down. Sarah could see him taking in her appearance and then watched as his face softened a bit. "A mutant, huh? You got a name," he questioned.

"Marrow," she replied boldly. Sarah had not a clue where that had come from. Sure, bone marrow had been on her mind lately but it sure as hell wasn't her name. Or was it? She didn't consider herself human anymore, no one really treated her like it, and she had to admit, there was a ring to it. Besides, no need to have some guy knowing her real name anyways.

"Oh, one of those are you," he questioned with a slight laugh.

"What do you mean by 'one of those'," she shot back with a growl. "I'm not one of anything."

This time he did laugh, and let go of her in the process. "Didn't mean anything by it." He extended a hand, "Go by Juggernaut."

Sarah…Marrow…stared at the giant hand before extending her own, watching as his hand dwarfed hers. It was a firm handshake but not macho…no hand crushing. "So, you're a mutant too. Never would have guessed," she said, hint of sarcasm in her voice, "And where were you headed on such a fine day, Jughead?"

"Juggernaut," he corrected.

"Whatever."

"It's not a whatever," he told her, "it's my name. It's not something you can get wrong. You can't go running around saying you're looking for the Jughead."

"Sure I can, watch me," Marrow started to walk away when she felt a big hand clamp down on her shoulder. She turned to face him, "I bet you five bucks I could walk up to someone and say I'm looking for the Jughead and they'd know who I'm talking about."

Juggernaut gave her a look before releasing her. "You got some guts, kid. I'll give ya that. Between you and me, real name's Cain."

"I'm not a kid," she smirked, "I can almost buy my own beer and everything."

He gave her a once over and shrugged, "So you're almost 21."

Marrow crossed her arms in mock indignation. "You still haven't told me where you were headed."

"And you haven't given me your real name," he shot back.

She thought about it for a moment, looking skyward and tapping an impatient foot. "Look, I asked you the destination question before you asked me for a name. Besides, I never asked for your name, you gave it willingly when I didn't say 'Juggernaut' correctly."

"Fine, I was headed to lunch and then noticed a little waif was following me."

"I'm not a…" she paused, thinking about it. She supposed, compared to a guy built like a John Deer tractor, she did seem a bit waif-like. That and she'd been a bit stingy on the food, making it last as long as possible.

"Going to answer my question now," he prodded.

"Sarah," she muttered.

"Alright, now that the niceties have been observed would you like to get a bite to eat?" Sarah's eyes grew in size at the thought of a free meal. "I'll take that look as a yes."

"I didn't say I was hungry."

"Sure you didn't."

"But…yes, yes I'll join you. Need to see how many hotdogs a guy like you can pack away."

"Who said anything about hotdogs?"

"No one," she replied, starting to walk towards the nearest stand, "but you don't strike me as the fancy sit down type."

He chuckled, "Fair enough".

* * *

The two shared a park bench, half-eaten hotdogs in hand. "So, you're like…the human wrecking ball," Marrow remarked. "That's so much better than these…" she fingered a sharp spike protruding from her knuckle. "Can we trade? I'll be the giant and you can be the human porcupine? At least I'd be able to get a job…they can't fire you for being a tall freak…no offense..."

"None taken…so, how long have you had 'em?"

"You mean since they grew like weeds or since the first one?" She thought for a moment, "Probably a year and a half since they got bad…maybe longer" A harsh laugh came out of her throat, "You still haven't said you'd trade with me."

"And I'm not going to. I've had my powers far longer than you…you'll get used to 'em."

"I'll get used to looking like a monster," she replied deadpan.

"You're not a monster."

"Have you taken a good look?"

"No, I haven't, because you got yourself all bundled up like it's dead of winter…why don't you take that jacket off so you can get a little sun, eh?"

"No."

"No?" he repeated.

"What are you deaf? I said no way in hell.," she stuck the remainder of her hotdog in her mouth and chewed.

"Y'know, I could make you take that jacket off."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try," she growled in response, tugging the sweatshirt closer to herself and hearing the small sound of ripping fabric. There was no way that jacket was coming off…even if it meant a small rip. Snowball's chance in hell that he was somehow going to 'make' her; no one made her do anything anymore and big guy or not she wasn't going to take any shit from him.

He gave her a once over, as though sizing her up, before turning back to his food, popping open a bag of chips. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Juggernaut finishing off his second hotdog as though they hadn't had a brief spat moments before. "Sure is warm…"

"Yeah…I suppose it is," she replied.

"Maybe too warm. I mean, I feel like I'm melting."

Oh no. He wasn't using that psychological hoo-ha on her. Even if the sun beating down on her did make the sweatshirt feel warmer than it normally would, even if she became very warm, there was no way he was pulling that little trick. "Well, I guess that means you're a wuss, huh? Don't move down to Florida or you'll really be in trouble."

"I could say the same about you, can you imagine the heat and humidity and wearing a jacket to top it off," he shook his head, "crazy."

Marrow looked over at Juggernaut and cocked her head to the side, making a face as she thought, and thought, and thought some more as the sun beat down on her back. She then pushed up her sleeves, revealing spikes jutting out from her elbows and plating running down her one forearm. Marrow could remember where those plates had come from, banging her arm against the corner of a building. Her body had taken the incident as a hint that she was clumsy and needed a little help keeping that part of her arm safe. Stupid really. "A compromise," she told him.

"I can deal with that," he responded. And that was the end of the argument. He didn't ask again if she'd like to take off her jacket and Marrow didn't pry into how many buildings he could potentially crash through and still maintain his IQ. Some things you just didn't ask about when you first met someone.

"Well, I got someplace to be, won't be any good to wait on it more than I have," Juggernaut said, suddenly getting up from the park bench, which creaked with joy at the weight being lifted.

Marrow looked at him towering over her still sitting form. "Oh, don't let me keep you from your plans…what are they anyway?"

"Best if you don't know." That sounded ominous, but she didn't have long to dwell on it as he gave a bit of a smile, "I'll look ya up next time I'm in town, huh?"

"If you can find me. No last name, probably no permanent home…it'd be a miracle if you do."

"Oh, I don't think it'll be as hard as you think it will." And that was that. He turned around and started lumbering down the pathway.

* * *

Later that night while peeping in on the neighbor's television she found out just what he had needed to do. "The suspect, over 6 and ½ feet tall is considered highly dangerous. If anyone knows the whereabouts of the suspect they're to call the police…" Marrow shook her head, no way would she dish out any information on him, no matter how much they wanted it. Though she doubted she'd ever see the guy again.

Much to her surprise a little over a year later he did show up in town. He showed up a couple times after that in the years to follow, each time treating her to lunch and checking in with her…once she accompanied him on a job, figuring it couldn't hurt- being out on the street she didn't have much to lose. Eventually, though, his history caught up with him, finally being captured by authorities and taken into custody. "No more lunch dates," Sarah told herself. It had been fun, trying to guess when Cain would be back in town, fun to have company.

News of The Cure came out not long after and Sarah was awfully tempted to go ahead and take it, be like everyone else. Something held her back though…was she making everyone who shunned her right? Magneto's speech at the old church during the rally convinced Sarah that her choice to opt out was correct, and she joined the masses in fighting for their cause. It was the surprise of a lifetime when she discovered Cain was not only out of prison, but fighting on the same team.

* * *

The End...pretty much, yeah. 


End file.
